


Just How We Like It

by cancri



Category: GOT7
Genre: Choking, Dirty Talk??, Light Face Slapping, M/M, No Plot, Porn with Feelings, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 07:04:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17638076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cancri/pseuds/cancri
Summary: hehehehehehehehehe





	Just How We Like It

“Open your mouth.” 

Said Jaebum to Jinyoung, as Jinyoung was flushed pink, on his knees, with his hands on his lap, open mouth, while looking up at Jaebum with hazy eyes.

“Wider.” said Jaebum, with a hand now squishing Jinyoung’s face and the other yanking his hair so his head can lean back. 

Jinyoung moaned at the firm pressure on his face and hair, loving the handling he gets from Jaebum, he obediently opens his mouth wider with his tongue sticking out, jaw slightly hurting, as Jaebum spits in his mouth, on his tongue. 

“Keep it right there, baby.” Jaebum said, as he stepped forward while roughly pulling Jinyoung’s head back so that he could find a good angle to shove his cock in his mouth.

Jinyoung’s mouth was now full of Jaebum's heavy cock and their mixture of spit just seeping down Jinyoung’s chin as Jaebum fucked his mouth. Jinyoung just closed his teary eyes as he heard Jaebum's grunts and praises of ‘I love your mouth’ and ‘you’re doing such a good job for me’ Jinyoung moaned at the nasty and pleasurable feeling, just how he liked it.

After a couple more minutes, Jaebum pulled out of Jinyoung’s mouth, and leaned down for a sloppy wet kiss where he tasted himself on Jinyoung’s tongue and the minimum saltiness of the few tears Jinyoung let out. Loving the filthiness of it all.

 

 

plop, plop, plop. Jinyoung was on his back now, head thrown back, holding his legs apart while Jaebum fucked into him while his hand was on his throat. “You like that don’t you?” asked Jaebum, “yes, yes, yes, I love it.” rasply said Jinyoung, eyes rolling to the back of his head, as Jaebum's hand on his throat went firmer and harder, just how Jinyoung liked it.

Jaebum then let go of Jinyoung's throat to grab his thighs, to open his legs, to bend down close to Jinyoung face to say “Where do you want my cum, huh?” Jaebum said as he went in harder and faster into Jinyoung's sloppy, wet hole.

Jinyoung was so fucked out, he felt so numb and the only thing he could feel was the pleasure of being fucked by Jaebum, so all he could let out was “anywhere”. With this response. Jaebum grinned, going in faster, rhythm going deep and messy.

Jinyoung began to let out borderline screaming moans, clenching on Jaebum’s cock. He felt a wave of fulfillment as Jaebum kept plopping into him, and with this, he came untouched, releasing on his stomach, letting out a loud cry of satisfaction.

Seeing this, Jaebum knew he was close as well, so he pulled out, while getting out of bed to stand up, telling Jinyoung, “Get on your knees again, baby”, Jinyoung obeying, quickly sliding off the bed to get on his knees and placing his hands on Jaebum's thighs, “Open your mouth” said Jaebum, as he jerked himself off in front of Jinyoung’s face.

Jinyoung then took the opportunity to suck on Jaebum's balls, moving them inside his mouth and sucking them greedily. When Jaebum felt it coming, he pulled Jinyoung's head back by his hair again. Knowing what to expect, Jinyoung closed his eyes and opened his mouth, while hearing the grunts from the man above him. A few seconds later, he moaned at the feeling of the warm liquid hitting his tongue and face, he automatically took Jaebum’s cock in his mouth, sucking whatever was left in him.

When Jinyoung releases Jaebum’s cock from his mouth, Jaebum grabbed Jinyoung’s face and leaned down to kiss him sloppy with his come still in Jinyoung’s mouth. The kiss was wet from the cum and their saliva, messy and nasty, just how they both liked it. After a couple seconds, they pulled away from each other, Jaebum caressing Jinyoung’s wet face of tears and his come, and then lightly slapping Jinyoung on the face. At this, Jinyoung still on his knees, smiles up at Jaebum, voice sounding raspy and rough, “Thank you, baby.” 

Jaebum smiles down at him and says “Anything for you, honey” as he leans down for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> hehehehehehehehehe


End file.
